Randome Vacation in Ninjago
by BlackAngel1234
Summary: It's like the title says. I'm making vacation in Ninjago and it's quite randome and crazy here. Rated T for savety Please review!


Author's Note:

So this whole story is random. Don't be surprised if you read all this bullshit.

I don't own Ninjago! I just own myself!

**In Germany**

Angel's POV

The summer vacation has finally come and all my friends are not there. And the worst thing is, while my friend's have fun on their on I have to be alone at home and have nothing to do. Mom and Dad are visiting the family and since it's so hot there in summer I didn't wanted to go there. And my brother Alex is at a summer camp with his friend's. Now I'm all alone at home and it's hot and boring here. So I decided it's time to go on my own vacation. Some days ago I bought a thing that can travel through the dimensions. Well I hope this thing works. I packed my things that I need and some extras in my suitcase and a portal appears before me. I'm jumped in and the portals disappeared behind me.

**In Ninjago at the Bounty **

**Kai's POV**

It was a hot summer day in Ninjago and we had to clean the Bounty. "Why do we have to clean the Bounty on such a hot day? I mean we could just stop and go to the beach!" I dropped the broom and Sensei Wu hit me on the head, "The evil never takes a break so we don't take on too. And now go help your Brothers and scrubs the deck."

"Yes Sensei:"I walked over to the to the others when suddenly I hear a scream above me. I looked up and suddenly a girl falls on me. "Wow that was a soft landing." That because you're on me.!" I yelled. The others heard me and went to us.

**Angel's POV**

When I saw under me a boy was laying there. "Oh my god I'm very sorry! Are you alright?" I stand up and saw more people looking at me."Ehm... Why are you guys looking at me?" The boy in blue looked shocked and the one in black looked like he want's to throw me of this ship. Then a old man with a long white beard came to me.

"Can I ask you who you are and how did you fell from the sky?"

"Oh I'm Angel and the thing with the sky is a long story. So ehm.. Where am I?

All looked at me like I'm an alien or so in this moment my stomach started to growl.

I looked embarrassed at them. "Ehm.. Could i maybe get something to eat. I haven't had anything since breakfast. They all looked at each other for a moment but then the white one says:

"Well we were about to have lunch. You can join us if you want."

"Really thank you very much" I smiled and followed them into the Bounty.

While we were waiting I have told my story and they all looked surprised.

"So just because you were alone at home, you used a thing that travels through the dimensions, you didn't even know where you're going and jumped through the portal ?!" Cole the black one I think asked

"Yep" I sayed while the white one hand me one sandwich and Istarted to eat.

"Don't you think this story i a little crazy."Lloyd said.

"Well if you think about it , it really sounds crazy. But I have always wanted so a crazy vacation so it's not so a big deal to me. "

"Sensei what should we do now we can't let her wander around like that. What if the Snakes find her?" Nya the girl asked.

"Well Ms. Angel how long do stay here in Ninjago?"

"So a little less than six weeks since it's summer vacation"

"You can stay here with uns if you like"

"What?!" All five ninjas looked shocked at Sensei Wu

"I would like to stay here since I have no place to go and you guys seems to be funny around"

"Then it's decided. Nya you are going to share your room with her."

"Ok Sensei. Come Angel and I'm really happy now that I'm not the only girl anymore."

**Jay's POV**

"But Sensei what if the Snakes see that she's living with us. They would kidnap here right away." Kai touched my shoulder. "Jay is right Sensei she isn't a ninja and she can't defend herself." "Hey I have heard that!"

**Angel's POV**

After I took my suitcase in my room. I went back to the others and heard what tey said to me. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I can't defend myself!"

"Sorry little girl your just to small to fight for yourself" Cole said and patted me on my head while the guys started to laugh. Oh I hate it when people act around me like I'm 8 but I'm 18 (In this story but not in RL)"Let's see if I can't defend myself."

I runned back to my room and searched for my thing.

**Cole's POV**

Oh no she's probably crying now. But When she came back she was holding a bazooka and was aimed at me. "So who was saying that I can't defend myself hm..."

"Where the hell did you get this thing?!" I was really surprised to see her holding such a weapon.

"Well as long you have the money you can buy anything on E-Bay! Some words you want to say?"

"I'm sorry I'm never going to say that you are a little girl and can't defend yourself anymore just put this thing away!" I quickly hide behind Zane

**Angel's POV**

And that's why I love my bazooka so much. For the rest of the day the boys didn't made any jokes about my heigh anymore and I've helped them to clean the Bounty.

After dinner we played some Video Games and went to bed. I was laying on my bd, Nya was already sleeping and I looked up at the ceiling. I think I'm going to enjoy myself while I'm here. I smiled and went to the world of dreams.

That was the longest chapter I have ever wrote! So i hope you guys liked this story and please review, favourite and follow.

This was the Angel of Darkness speaking

Bye


End file.
